


Lapis and Peridot: Connverse's Biggest Fans

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Humor, Wacky Antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: With Steven and Connie's anniversary coming up, Lapis and Peridot are tasked with creating the celebration. Things can only go well from there.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lapis and Peridot: Connverse's Biggest Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteveDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveDuck/gifts).



Lapis loved visiting Steven. He was her first friend on Earth, and her flying abilities enabled her to visit him wherever he was around the country. Today? She was meeting up with him in Kansas, at a nice diner along the highway. 

“Hey Lapis!” Steven waved from his booth as Lapis flew in through the open window. None of the patrons seemed to notice.

“Steven!” Lapis said, landing in the seat across from him. “It’s good to see you!” She reached over the counter and gave the young man a hug. “What’s up?”

“Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Really?” Lapis asked, cocking her head to the side. “What is it?”

“Well, me and Connie’s anniversary is coming up, and I wanna do something special…”

\---

“Hey Connie!” Peridot shouted, levitating her way up to Connie’s window.

Connie would have normally freaked out, but she was expecting the green Gem.

“Hi Peridot,” Connie greeted.

“Your text indicated that you require assistance. Is this a Homework Emergency of some kind?”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just… Well, Steven and I have our anniversary coming up, and, well, I want it to be special…”

\---

“Lapis! You would not  _ be-lieve  _ the problem Connie asked me to find a solution to!” Peridot proclaimed as she warped back into Little Homeworld, seeing Lapis landing in the main square.

“Heh, you wouldn’t believe the problem Steven asked me to help with,” Lapis chuckled.

The two Gems both paused, then looked at each other with wide eyes.

_ “They need help with their anniversary!”  _ they said at the same time.

“Ohmygosh, ohmygosh!” Peridot squeed. “We can work on this together! Two best friends on a whirlwind adventure, trying to celebrate their mutual friends’ love!”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lapis smiled. “So what do we do?”

“I have  _ no idea!”  _ Peridot said, her confidence unfaltering.

\---

In Peridot’s greenhouse, she rolled out a whiteboard and drew some crude artwork of Steven and Connie.

“Okay!” Peridot said, walking around with a pointer stick. “Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran. Madly in love. If  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ has taught us anything, I believe that makes them a ‘ship,’ as it were.”

“Connverse,” Lapis said, matter-of-factly.

“What?”

“That’s their ship name. Connverse. Connie and Universe.”

“I understand that it can’t be Stevonnie, as that is their fusion name, but what about Connven?”

Lapis shrugged. “Connverse just sounds cooler. It’s like a shoe, isn’t it?”

“...Agreed,” Peridot nodded. “Anyways, what do we know about Connverse?”

“Well, I know they met by Steven saving her from falling rocks,” Lapis suggested.

“I got it!” Peridot exclaimed. “We recreate Steven and Connie’s first meeting!”

“...So we throw rocks at them?”

“Nevermind! Stars, this is  _ hard.  _ Why can’t we just analyze their brains and find out the perfect pairing of events?” Peridot paused.

_ “No,”  _ Lapis scolded.

Peridot frowned. “I never get to have fun!”

“Wait!” Lapis exclaimed.

“First Pearl said I couldn’t reverse engineer Gregory’s credit cards to commit monetary fraud—”

“No, wait, that’s it!” Lapis said, grabbing the chalk. “Fun! We just gotta think of what Steven and Connie do for fun!”

Peridot smiled. “I like the way you think, Lazuli.”

“Okay, so Steven enjoys cute stuff, I know that,” Lapis began, writing ‘Cute stuff’ on the board.

Peridot grabbed a piece of chalk as well. “And Connie enjoys knowledge. Intelligence. ‘Geeking out,’ as my internet friends call it. Especially about the things she has an immense interest in.” Peridot wrote “Geek stuff” on the board. “So what do Steven and Connie like, that’s both cute for Steven and geeky for Connie?”

“Well, Steven likes the  _ Crying Breakfast Friends, Lonely Blade, No Home Boys, Dogcopter…”  _ Lapis said.

“Connie also enjoys  _ Dogcopter,  _ and her other interests include  _ Under the Knife  _ and  _ The Spirit Morph Saga.  _ I know, because we both share a heavy disdain for the feature film adaptation, nyeheheh.”

“If only we could just...mash all the stuff they like together!” Lapis groaned.

Peridot stopped to think. “...Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“No, I’m not,” Lapis said flatly.

“Well, we’re doing it anyway,” Peridot nodded.

\---

“Steven!” Connie waved as she stepped off Lion. He was sitting on the beach, with a table and two chairs set up in front of the Beachapalooza stage. On the banner, “Connverseapalooza” was hastily written.

“Happy anniversary,” Steven said with a warm smile. He was in a pink suit and tie, with the table in front of them set as though they were at a fancy restaurant.

As Connie sat down, Lapis rollerskated to their table, her form modified into a blue vest and tie. “Hello,” Lapis nodded. “My name is Lapis, and I’ll be your server. Can I interest you in pizza and fries? That is literally the only thing we have.”

Connie looked up at the banner and noticed “Sponsored by Beach Citywalk Fries and Fish Stew Pizza” in small text. She laughed a little. “That’ll be just perfect, thanks.”

Lapis skated away and returned with their food, rushing towards the stage soon after.

_ “Presenting!”  _ Peridot proclaimed as her voice bellowed through several overly-loud sound systems.  _ “Connversepalooza! A Celebration of Beach City’s Favorite Couple!” _

The curtains parted, separating to reveal Peridot and Lapis (now out of her waitress outfit), standing on stage. Peridot had a large waffle costume, with Lapis in a doctor’s outfit. 

“Oh noes!” Peridot cried. “I am a  _ sad  _ breakfast item!”   
  


“And I’m a doctor,” Lapis said, looking down at some notecards. “Who goes...under a knife?”

Peridot threw off her waffle costume, rushing off-stage to change. Lapis took off her doctor’s outfit and phased her form into a ninja costume.

“Now I am lonely. And I have a blade,” Lapis said, forming a sword out of water. “I am...Lonely Blade.”

“And I’m a dog who’s a helicopter!” Peridot shouted, running in on all-fours, with a mechanical rotor spinning on her back. Peridot soared into the air, hitting the stage lights and bursting them into flames.

Lapis rolled her eyes, casually summoning a tendril of water to put out the fire.

“And thanks to this fire,” Peridot said, after falling flat on her face, “We have no home! Which means that we are the No Home Boys!”

“But oh no,” Lapis said, barely even trying, “I have realized that you, Dogcopter, are my familiar. And I…” She looked back down at her notecards. “Liza.”

_ “Lisa,”  _ Peridot whispered.

As the show continued, Steven and Connie stopped paying attention and instead looked at each other, gazing lovingly into their eyes. Eventually, Connie broke the silence.

“So, how’d they  _ both _ know that today was our anniversary?” Connie asked. “I just told Peridot.”

“Actually, I was gonna ask the same thing! I just told Lapis…”

The two laughed, realizing what happened. “Thanks,” Connie smiled. “I asked Peridot for help but I don’t think it would’ve turned out this well if you didn’t ask Lapis.”   
  


“Huh?”

“Peridot on her own can go...overboard?”

Steven laughed. “Yeah, Lapis reigns her in. They’re good together like that.”

They sat there for a few seconds, looking at each other. “Guess what?” Connie asked.

“What?” Steven asked.

“I love you,” Connie said with a smile.

“Aw, I love you, too,” Steven said.

The couple moved their chairs closer together, Steven placing his shoulder on Connie’s as they watched Lapis and Peridot continue their on-stage antics. He loved Connie, and Connie loved him.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2020 Unfamiliar Familiar Bookclub's winter gift exchange! Happy holidays SteveDuck!


End file.
